Invisible
by Neo-Dragon-Reaper
Summary: This is a book I wrote with PrincessZelda98. This is not really based off anything in Maximum Ride, it just has the same idea with scientists doing experiments on people and stuff. It is about the life of the two characters Sol and Ghost fall in love. Probably never going to continue this story unless someone wants me, too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I lay there in my cell, wondering when they will take me out of this cold bared cage to do experiments on me. My body was in pain and it hurt to move. I tried to think of more cheerful thoughts but nothing came to mind. There was a void in my mind where the happy thoughts were supposed to be.

I haven't always been like this, even though the scientists say that I have been an experiment since birth but I know that they are wrong because deep in my heart I hold a memory.

I remember I was crying as my beautiful blond headed mother swung me back and forth gently as I whined. She sang a lullaby but I don't remember what it was though I do remember the words love and good-bye. Those sad words have been carved into my heart. I had fallen asleep to that lullaby, my world in complete darkness as I slept. But when I had woken up I was here, I was no longer in my mother's warm arms but in the grasp of the prison cell's cold hands.

My childhood had been full of painful experiments. My life ruined. Just being alive was torture to me.

Finally one day in my childhood I had heard two voices, their voices sounded cruel. They said, "This is experiment 1230."

That's right my name is Experiment 1230 but since my body was transparent from a failed experiment. They wanted to give me the power of invisibility but it failed. I can still turn invisible but the only problem is that I can't fully change back so I'm still transparent. So Ghost is what they nicknamed me, a ghost that will soon disappear and fade away from everyone's memories.

They continued speaking with a harsh accent, "Are latest experiment on her failed."

I felt my bandages around my eyes with my cold smooth hand. They had tried to make me have night vision but it failed. Now my world is black, there are no colors, shapes, or light in my eye sight. I feel as though I am closing my eyes but I cannot open them. That is right I am blind.

They had also tried fixing my eyesight my taking out my left eye and experimented on it to see if they could bring sight back to it. But when they tried to put my eye back into my head, something went wrong and they couldn't do it. So now I have a scar the left side of my face where my eye should be.

They said something again, "Are options for her are either to try again to get her eyesight back or label her as a failed experiment."

The other one spoke in a disgusted voice, "Label her a failed experiment. There is no use for wasting money on trash like her, almost everything we try on her fails."

That's right everything fails on me. Do you want to see a list of experiments tried on me? Here it is-

-Night vision- failed (blinded and lost one eye)

-Invisibility- success (cannot fully change back and is still transparent)

-Super strength- failed (now is weak)

-Super speed- failed (scared feet)

- Read minds- success

-50% cat- success (can change into a cat but when I'm in human form she still has cat ears and a cat tail)

- Exceedingly smart- success (passed all tests)

There are more but I can't remember all of them but I do remember they were all fails and each has left a mark on my body.

The scientists walked off, I could hear something was dropped one the cold tile floor. I had been labeled a failed experiment and all that was left to do was throw me away like the trash I am.

I was like a study sheet for a test. I had all experiments done on me before the scientist did them on him. I hold deep resentment for him.

His name was Sol. The scientist gave him a name because he was perfect. There was not a scar on him because all those scars were on me.

I felt deep hatred toward Sol. If only we had switched places I could be the perfect, pampered experiment, not the failed trash I am that is going to be thrown away soon.

Sol, I had met him once, before I was blinded, before, when I was a cute unscarred little girl.

"This is Sol." One voice said that I figured must have been a scientist because of the white coat.

"He is the perfect you." Another said with a proud voice.

He had amazed me at first, his big broad shoulders, his skinny but strong muscular body and in my opinion he looked kind of cute but now hate is all I feel for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am perfect. That's right, perfect. No one can compare. I am strong, fast, and no one has ever defeated me in battle. You ask me who I am. I am the Sun. I am Sol. My life is comfort unlike the failed experiments. I have super powers. I can turn invisible; you'll never see me coming! I can read minds; I know exactly what you're thinking. I'm 50% wolf making me be able to hear things a normal human could not. I have night vision, super speed, and super strength. Also if I wanted to I can make things die when I touch them, you have no chance against me. Plus I am very handsome; no girl will be able to deny my good looks and charm.

If I look in the mirror I see a handsome guy. I have long black hair that frames my electric cold blue eyes. My ears are no longer human, they are wolf. I have a long black tail like a wolf. I dress in black. My wolf form is much like my human form, I am black.

I am not the hunted, I am the hunter.

"Sol?" A voice calls from outside the door. I snap out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I called back.

"You're wanted in the main lab," the voice says.

"I'll be there in a minute," I called back.

I straightened my black T-shirt. I quickly combed my hair. I had to look my best to go to the main lab, but there wasn't much I had to do, I always looked good. The main lab is where all the experiments are done. I basically grew up there.

I was ready; I walked out of my perfect room down to the lab. The scientist were kind enough to give me my own room far enough from the main lab so I wouldn't hear the failed experiments scream in pain but I was still close enough that it only took me a few minutes to reach it.

As I walked in the scientists looked up from where they were studying data. The main scientist, Jerry came up to me.

"Ah, Sol, our Sun," he smiled.

"You wanted me?" I asked coldly, "And stop flattering me, it doesn't work."

"You know me don't do that," Jerry said, "Yes we do need you, see me have news about your 'other half'."

"Ghost?" I asked.

For every perfect experiment like me, there was an experiment where each test was tested. For me that was Ghost. Ghost is absolutely worthless. Everything about her was failed. Sure she was cute when they first introduced us. Innocent and naïve with that long flowing silver hair of hers and those big blue eyes. Now, she is falling in decay because every experiment on her failed.

She was six when I first saw her, I was seven. Now, I am sixteen and she is fifteen.

The day we first met she had only a few scars on her. Her silver hair looked windblown and even her eyes reflected hatred for me. She hated that I was perfect and she was not. She hated that the scientists treated me like I was royalty, all she was, was an experiment.

"Sol," the scientist said, "we would like you to meet Ghost, your other half."

Ghost did not fear me. She didn't care that I was stronger than her. She defied me. That was weird. I was used to being treated like I was (and am) amazing and important and feared for it. But she, she hated me.

Ghost may have hated me but I thought she looked beautiful that day. Now I only need to know one thing about her, she's worthless. She will never be perfect.

"So," I said, "What about Ghost?"

"Sol, Ghost has been labeled as a failed experiment," Gerry said like he was dropping a bomb on me.

"Finally!" I exclaimed.

"You're not upset?" Jerry looked surprised.

"No, I knew this was coming," I chuckled.

"There is something else," Jerry said, "As your final test for perfection we are sending you to kill off all the failed experiments in the Summer Jungle."

The Summer Jungle, to all the experiments it is "The Jungle". The Jungle is a death sentence. It is the trash can for the failed experiments. Few have survived and those few are still in there to this day, striving to survive or already gone insane.

I nodded numbly.

"Great!" Jerry said, "We will give you a few days to get ready, you are excused."

I walked out of the lab and walked done the long hallway painted white; my shoes touching the cold tile floor.

As I entered my room I went to the window and looked down on the courtyard. Ghost was being dragged through the gates into the Jungle. She stared up in my direction; it was uncanny how she found me even though she was blind. As I stared down at her and watched as the gates closed my only thought was, "I'm going to have to kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The cold wind stirred around my bear arms and legs and sent my white dressing flying. My feet squashed the soft dirt under my toes. The rope that bound me dug into my wrists. They pushed me forward into the dark wilderness and closed the wired fence behind me. I was on my own, now.

I had been labeled as a failed experiment so I had to be thrown away. This is where we all go, left to die.

I turned my head toward the window where Sol's room was. I felt his cold stare piercing into my body. I turned around and walked blindly into a wilderness that I knew nothing about. I felt the over growing plants scrape at my sides and the grass tickling my feet every step I take. I could hear the cries of failed experiments taking their final breath. But I was not scared. I would stare death straight in the face if I could. I would do anything to die and get me out of this cruel world.

Walking through the jungle, all I could rely on was my since of smell and my hearing. I had no one to lead me around anymore. I was a mouse going straight into a trap, soon I would be meeting my death. How I fished for the darkness to go away. I would love to have the wonderful rainbow of colors to cover me in warmth. A smile appears on my face from the memory but quickly vanishes. I shake my head and say to myself, "NO! That was in the past."

I walk on; my head flashing around in different directions as though I knew someone was watching me. But how could there be this place ginormous. What are the chances of me running into someone? But I guess pretty high considering how many failed experiments there were.

A growling noise stumbled across my ears and I quickly got into a fighting position but then I realized it was just me, I was hungry. I put my hand on my stomach. They had fed me at the lab, I had never been in this situation. But maybe if I changed to a cat form and used my ears and nose to the best of their ability maybe I could catch an old mouse.

I started to change into my cat form. My nails growing stronger and sharper; my teeth grew thin and pointed; my eyes becoming narrow and cat like; my hair grew longer all around my body; my hands became paws; my body bent over on all fours a I slowly got smaller. I was a cat.

I haven't transformed into a cat for a while. I feel like the jungle just got bigger. Did I always use to see things this short? Well, I need to get hunting.

My silver fur was easily seen in the fall season. I started to walk to an unknown destination, my ears pricked forward trying to hear the scurrying feet of rodents but I failed, I couldn't hear anything but the soft wind. I even tried using my nose to smell but all I smelt was the cold still air.

I walked nervously tell I hit something large, "Ow! What is this?"

I felt it and realized it was a rock. I thought, _I wonder maybe this can work. _I slowly began to feel around the outside of the rock. This I felt it! A small crack that had enough room for me to fit in and more!

Before I went in, I took a quick smell to make sure no other living thing was there.

When I didn't smell anything, I slowly walked in. It was warm, the walls blocked out all the wind except for a few cracks where wind seeped in. I even felt the soft dirt ground radiating a little bit of heat. It was perfect! Well at least to my needs.

I felt the walls, it didn't seem like there was enough room for my human form so I stayed in my cat form. But it was fine; my cat form was warmer anyway. So I collapsed into the warmth of the ground, my silver fur stained brown. I curled into a ball and let myself fell into a deep sleep after a tiring, long day.

The moon, I felt it, its cold illuminating light seeped through the small hole in the top of the rock. I remember feeling that hole earlier. Right now is when the night creatures roamed. The night was filled with even more screams than the day as if there were banshees flying through the night sky. This wilderness, this deserted area, a place filled with lost and forgotten souls was like a forest of death where thousands of creatures died a day. Who knows I might be next.


End file.
